


The Consulting Criminal of MJN Air

by SpiritOfTheTimelords



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheTimelords/pseuds/SpiritOfTheTimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty isn't just a criminal mastermind... He's the one and only steward of MJN Air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Arthur headed to the flight cabin, two mugs of coffee in hand.   
“Hey chaps!” He grinned widely.  
“Ah, coffee, the drink of the sky god.” Douglas tried to grab both of the mugs.   
“Douglas!” Martin glared at Douglas as he took the mug nearest to him.   
“I guess it's the drink of the sky god and his unwilling minion.”  
“You are completely correct. And who exactly is this 'sky god'?”  
“Obviously, me.”  
“No, that is completely incorrect.” Martin bristled at the idea.  
“Oh? Really?”  
“Yes. Because, I am obviously the sky god, of this airline, if there were in fact a sky god, or even a proper airline.”   
“An that is where you are wrong.”  
“And why is that?”  
Arthur kept quiet finding the banter strangely amusing.  
“Because, I have the voice, the skills,” at this Douglas winked, “the will...”  
“Oh! But you don't have the stripes. Or the hat.” Martin smirked triumphantly.  
“But what if the sky god didn't want to have such... cheap stuff?”  
Martin visibly deflated. “Oh.”  
Arthur couldn't help but let a little frown mar his features as he thought on how much Martin looked like an old acquaintance of his.  
Douglas, just at that moment looked up at Arthur, “Anything wrong Arthur?”  
“Huh? Oh nope! Just is, is that little light suppose to be flashing?” Arthur pointed at a flashing light on Gerti's console.  
Martin took a quick glance then frowned. “Ground proximity warning? Ten thousand feet up in the sky?” He looked at Douglas who simply shrugged.  
“Probably getting a cloud mixed up with the ground. She's done that before.”   
Martin looked out the window. “Douglas. There aren't any clouds.”  
Douglas gave another shrug. “Oh well. You can fly her, can't you?”  
“Of course!” Martin instantly went on the defensive.  
“Well, since you didn't notice the little flashing light, that idiot Arthur-” Douglas was interrupted by a loud “Hey!” from Arthur, “-did, obviously means, that you, Captain Crieff are loosing your touch.”  
“I'm not though! See! I can fly Gerti just fine!” Martin promptly began to panic.  
“That's brilliant Skip! I wish I could fly Gerti.” Arthur grinned as he left the flight deck, plotting and planning.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur acts oddly, Martin requests a landing, and Douglas almost gets offended

“Gulf Tango India to Tower. Permission to land on runway two left?” Martin spoke to ATC.  
“Location?” A man with a cockney accent replied.  
“Seven thousand feet, two kilometers to the west, approaching speed 400 kilometers.”  
“Permission granted.”  
After a surprisingly smooth landing by Martin, they taxied Gerti to the hanger, due to it being a cargo flight.   
“And back in Fitton.” Douglas sounded annoyed.  
Martin frowned and looked at Douglas, “And that's a problem?”  
“Well, after the women in Germany, you've basically seen all the women in Fitton.” Douglas drawled.  
“Douglas!”   
“What?”  
“There are some very lovely women in Fitton.”   
“Oh? Who?”  
“Uhm...... I will... think of someone.” Martin stuttered out.  
“Right...” Douglas sounded very amused.  
“Oh! Your- Oh. Never mind.” Martin looked aghast at what he was about to say.  
“Oh no, do go on.”   
“No. And I have a flight log to fill out.”   
“Fine. I have a bed to go sleep in.” At this Martin glowered at Douglas.  
“Good bye, Martin.” Douglas headed out of the flight deck and out the door. Douglas continued on his way out of the hanger, only to run into Arthur on the phone.  
“Hello Arthur.” Douglas greeted him cordially.  
Arthur looked up and put a finger to his lips silently asking Douglas to be silent as he listened to the person on the other phone.  
“Are you sure?” A look of thought went over his face, which was odd.  
Douglas frowned.   
“Good. Five o'clock then.” Arthur hung up and turned to Douglas. “Hello Douglas!”  
“Who was that Arthur?” Douglas couldn't help but be curious.  
“Oh just a friend. We're going to go to the theatre! Which will be brilliant!”   
“As is everything. Have a nice time Arthur.” Douglas headed to his car.   
“Bye Douglas!” Arthur gave a hearty wave as Douglas started his car.   
Arthur then took out his phone and speed dialed another person.   
A woman picked up. “Hello?”   
“Mary.”   
“Jim. You changed your number.”   
“Too many people had my old one. Now, I need-” Arthur walked away from the open area to a more secretive section behind the hanger, listing things he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this, I'm still trying to get into their heads. Please correct me if I get any terminology wrong, I've only been to England once, and I've only spent at least two months of my life at airports and in the sky... b


End file.
